Kion's Dark Journey
by Sith.FD58
Summary: Lion is exiled for making a mistake and lives in the outlands but soon he will make his return and confront his father.
1. Kion!

**Author's Note** The beginning of this story takes place about 2 weeks before the events of Lion King ll. Thank you for chosing to read this it's my first fanfiction. Enjoy!

 **Chapter 1. Kion!**

It all started in The Pridelands where a teen-age lion named Kion and his female friend Fuli the cheetah were walking around on patrol. They were both members of the Lion Guard, a group of animals who are sworn to protect The Pridelands as well as the circle of life.

"Hey Kion" said Fuli

"Yeah Fuli?"

"Do you wonder about that "We Are One" stuff that your dad told us about?"

"Sometimes Fuli, but I don't think about it too often."

She sighed and thought to herself "I wish he knew that I liked him". But she couldnt bring herself to tell him, what would he think...me a cheetah loving a lion. But maybe now was her chance to finally tell him"Kion...". Then they both saw the hyenas about 5 feet away from them.

"Well well well look who we have here boys." Said Janja

"Janja" said Kion with a growl

"What are you doing here? You know you're not allowed in The Pridelands" said Fuli

"Oh but we're just here to have some fun aren't we boys?" Janja said with a smirk. All 5 of the hyenas howled with approval and looked at the lion and cheetah with hatred.

"Fine we'll beat you any day of the week we aren't afraid right Fuli?"

"Right, but Janja you'll have to catch me first." she said with a smile

The fighting took about 15 minutes and there was scratches on all of the animals that were involved. Kion took the worst of it with a deep claw mark on his cheek from Janja.

"Ok, ok we surrender". said Janja with a smirk hinting that he was keeping something.

"...what are you up to Janja?" said Kion looking directly into his eyes.

"Heh look for yourself." Janja says while looking towards Pride Rock.

"Oh No!" said Kion and Fuli in unison as they run off towards Pride Rock after seeing Kion's father tending to 3 lionesses on the peak of it.

"Dad!" said Kion

"What happened...who..who would do this!?" asked Fuli

"This was Scar...his...his followers were here and...and they just attacked. How did they get here? The Lion Guard is supposed to defend The Pridelands. This...this happened because of you Kion!" Kion looked at his father with anger and sadness his father.

"Dad I-"

"NO KION! look at what you've caused...look at your mother."

"Kion... I'll be alright...I promise." Nala says as Kion looks at Rafiki trying to heal her cut on her lower abdomen.

"Mom! please! no!...i'm sorry"

Kion quietly crys as Fuli runs to his side to comfort him.

"KION! YOU HAVE CAUSED THIS...AND FOR THAT...YOU ARE HEAR BY EXILED!" exclaimed Simba

"Dad please!" Kion cried. But Simba would not listen and roared at his son. Kiara came out of the cave against her fathers command and tried to defend her brother.

"Daddy please you're speaking out of anger dont do this!" she exclaimed

"No Kiara go back in the den this does not concern you!"

"No Simba you are wrong this is madness do not do this!" exclaimed Fuli

"Be quiet Fuli! KION LEAVE NOW!"

But as Simba turned around to face his son he was already gone. Simba could see him on the boarder of The Pridelands with his face expressionless.

"Kion!" exclaimed Fuli and Kiara


	2. Exile Hours and Days

**Authors Note**

How did I do on my last chapter? Was it any good? I really hope you enjoyed it, this fanfic was something that I've wanted to write for a while. Also this fanfic it still takes place right before Lion King 2 so the characters are still developing towards how they act in LK2. I like the idea of Kion becoming evil over time but he doesn't become Scar... he'll become worse than scar. But yea so the next few chapters are gonna be about the first few hours then the first day of exile. So enjoy and I'll talk to you all later.

 **Chapter 2.** **Hours of Exile**

"Kion!" The lion heard them scream but he never turned back to face the yell. He kept going even past the border of The Pridelands and until he ran out of breath. He stopped to catch his breath when Fuli rand directly in front of him.

"Kion please!"

"You heard him Fuli, I'm exiled there's no use arguing about it"

"Simba wasn't thinking when he said that... please dont leave The Pridelands need you...I need you". Kion turned to face the cheetah with sorrowful eyes and only said three words "We Are One" then Kion licked her muzzle and quickly vanished in the thick smoke.

"No! Kion please come back!" But there was no reply he was gone and Fuli slowly walked back to The Pridelands to tell her friends about what had just happened.

Kion kept running and running until he saw an outline of what appeared to be a lion. He unsheathed his claws and slowly walked toward this figure when it suddenly pounced toward on him.

"What are you doing here Pridelander!?"

Kion looked at the lion and it turned out to be a lion he knew it was Kovu.

"Kovu?"

"How do you know my name?"

"Kovu it's me Kion remember? the leader of the Lion Guard, we met near Jasiri's water hole."

"Kion? Wow it has been a long time, how have you been? How's Kiara? And what are you doing here?"

"Well I'm not doing the greatest my father exiled me and I dont know what to do anymore. And Kiara is doing fine she is supposed to go on her first hunt in about 2 weeks."

"...Well isn't that intesting" hissed a new voice

"Who said that?" Kion asked becoming uneasy

"Well Kion do you not remember me?" the voice hissed again

"Zira..."

 **Chapter 3. A Day of Exile**

"Zira..."

A devilish grin broke out on her face as she looked at Kion.

"Kion it's been too long, so you've been exiled I hear?"

"Zira what are you doing here" Kion says with a low growl

"Why im just checking up on my favorite Pridelander...Kovu would you please go back to the den? I need to have a chat with our 'friend"

"...Yes mother" he said with hesitation and a groan

"So Kion I can see that you've been wondering around for some time, haven't you?"

"Yes" Kion said with his claws still unsheathed.

"My oh my what a poor lion you are, well you must stay with us here I insist". Another grin broke out on her face as she slowly crept toward him.

"No Zira, not after what happened the last time. I'll never join you!" Kion exclaimed

"Well you have time to think about it of course... I'll give you about 2 days to think about it... hopefully you'll make the right choice..." she said with a scowl and a grin. Kion ran away again and eventually found Jasiri and her clans water hole where he knew he'd be safe.

"Kion, what a surprise! How are you?" asked Jasiri

"Jasiri it's great to see you! I'm not doing so good...my father exiled me earlier today".

"Oh no! that's aweful, well of course you can stay here with us."

"Really? thank you so much Jasiri!" he exclaimed

( _It's Night Time Now)_

"Kion this is where you're going to sleep." she says looking towards a spot in the middle.

"Thanks Jasiri I really appreciate this, thank you."

"Anytime Kion...well we should be getting to bed". They both found their apots where they were sleeping and layed down trying to sleep. Jasiri fell asleep right away but Kion couldnt go to sleep, all he could think about what happened that day. His exile, his mother...how she looked with her cut, Zira and Kovu, and most of all Fuli...she was the main thing on his mind. Everything all went back to Fuli... everything about her was great, amazing even..."Fuli" he said "I miss you so much" and if you listened close enough right before he fell asleep you could here 3 faint words.

"I love you"

 **End Of Chapter Monologue**

Haha so how were those chapters? I hope you enjoyed them! Leave some feedback or some suggestions for the next chapter(s) it may feature someones idea.

Feck you all, Love you all

Bye


	3. Friends and Persuasion

Chapter 4. Friends and Persuasion

(Fuli's POV right when she met with Kion after exile)

I watched Kion disappear into the smoke and I slowly started to realize what I must do next. "I have to tell the guaed about this." I thought to myself, but I was in no hurry to tell them all I could think about was Kion. Why? Why did Simba do this? It wasnt even Kion's fault, this angered her even more and it all overwhelmed her as she started to sob on her slow walk back to The Pridelands.

(At the Lion Guard Den)

"Guys..." Fuli said as she entered the den

"Hey Fuli" replied Beshte and Ono

"What's up Fuli?" Bunga chimed in

"I have some bad news" she said as her voice breaks

"What's wrong? What happened?" Bunga asked

"It's Simba!...He exiled Kion!" Fuli says as she starts to sob uncontrollably

"WHAT!?" the members of the Lion Guard shouted in disbelief

"Why would he do that...to his own son too!?" exclaimed Ono

"How did Kiara and his mother take the news?" asked Beshte

"Kiara was in the same mood I was and Queen Nala was injured during the attack". said Fuli trying to remember

"Wait...attack?" asked Bunga

"Yea there was an attack...didn't you guys see anything?" asked Fuli

"No, we were at Hakuna Matata Falls belping my uncles Timon and Pumbaa". replied Bunga

"And you guys didn't see anything when you got back here?"

"No we got back and saw King Simba on the peak of Pride Rock...but he looked calm...so we figured evrything was fine." said Ono

"Oh, well hyenas attacked and did some damage...and me and Kion were too late to help."

"Fuli it's no ones fault, Simba is just overreacting... he'll come to his senses and un-exile Kion soon." said Beshte assuringly

"Thanks Beshte, you always know what to say!" exlaimed Fuli

"So...what do we do now...like without a leader?" asked Ono

"I think for the time being that I find Kion in The Outlands while you three try to talk to Simba about his judgement." said Fuli

"Ok good plan well...Till The Pridelands End..."

"Lion Guard Defend"

 _(They head out to do what they planned to do. This chapter is about Fuli and her journey into the outlands. The rest of the guard have convinced Simba to think about reconsidering the exile...)_

Fuli being the fastest in The Pridelands made it to the outlands quickly to search for her friend.

"Kion!...Kion!...where are you...Kion!" she screamed getting louder

"Fuli?"

Fuli gets into a fighting stance"Kion...Is that you?"

"Hahaha nope it's just me" said Jasiri

"Jasiri! it's good to see you...hey wait...have you seen kion?"

"Yeah he's back at my den...he was telling me something about being exiled"

"Yeah...I'll tell you more about that later but for now can you take me to him?" she said impatently

"Sure let's go"

(Back at Jasiri's den, Kions POV as he awakes from his sleep)

"Hey there sleepy head" said Madoa

"Oh, hey Madoa sorry I didn't see you last night I was kinda exausted" replied Kion

"Well that's ok it's great to see you as always but...what are you doing here?" she asked

"Well my..." he started to say but refrained from using father "...Simba exiled me so I'm laying low here...if that's ok with you."

"Of course it is! You're welcome here anytime"

"Well thanks for the hospitality" he said

"Anytime...well i have to go check on Tunu and Wema those two are always getting into trouble."

"Ok, see you later Madoa"

"See y-" she was cut off by a familiar voice that shouted

"KION!" Fuli shouted as she tackled Kion to the ground giving him licks on the cheeks.

"FULI! Haha its so good to see you!" I missed you!" he said overcome with joy

"I missed you too!" she gives him another lick brfore letting him up.

"Wait how did you find me, did Jasiri bring you?" he asked

"Well of cource I did silly hahaha" replied a laughing Jasiri

"Well thank you Jasiri but Fuli...would you wanna go on a walk with me?" he asked

"Sure I'd love to" replied Fuli

"Awesome let's go"

( _Dialogue starts 5 minutes into the walk)_

"Kion..."

"Yes Fuli?"

"You need to come back, the rest of the guard are talking to Simba right now trying to covince him to bring you back."

"Fuli...I don't want to come back"

"WHAT! but why?" she pleaded

"I cannot live under his rule any longer he is no longer becoming a wise king but rather an old fool...to tell you the truth the day the hyenas attacked I was planning on...leaving..."

"well what stopped you" she asked turning away from him

"You..."

"What?" she asked softly

"You did Fuli, you stopped me because I couldn't just leave you...I...well, I like you a lot maybe even love you...but I know this feeling has been within me since we met."

"Kion I...I don't know what to say, other than I lo-" but she was cutoff by Ono

"Kion Fuli I found you! I have great news, We're convinced Simba to reconsider all you have to do is talk to him." he said cheerfully. Kion looks at Fuli and tthen at Ono and finally towards The Pridelands and made his decision.

"Ok...let's go"

 **(END OF CHAPTER MONOLOGUE)** Well haha thats...an ending hope you enjoyed this chapter there will be more to come. This has become a project for me to do when I have the time, so there maybe time periods when stuff isn't uploaded. Anyways if you liked this leave a comment saying something cool and bye!!


End file.
